Spike
Spike T. Dragonowitz is a character from PONY.MOV. He is portrayed as a sterotypical stoner and pervert. Biography APPLE.MOV He first appeared walking over to Applejack with red eyes (because of his use of drugs) saying that she was crazy. Applejack got mad and kicked him into a tree. He and the other ponies soon watched as she went out cold and asked if she was all right. After she responded by letting an apple spitting out of her mouth, he thought that she was fine. DRESS.MOV He later discovered that Discord has escaped from his imprionsement of stone and started destroying Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle then told him that they had to look for the Elements of Harmony to stop him. Spike responded by taking out some weed and said, "Yeah, far out dude." SHED.MOV When he was searching for the Elements of Harmony (in which he thought it was called the "Helements of Armory") with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, he decided to search for them in Fluttershy's shed. He opened the shed, completely ignoring the rotting corpses of woodland creatures and going straight towards Fluttershy's pornography stash. When Fluttershy returned to her shed and discovered that they were there, both Spike and Pinkie Pie escaped and left Rainbow Dash in the shed to die. Spike and Pinkie Pie then witnessed Fluttershy's arrest and imprisonment at the local Mental Hospital. SPIKE.MOV Spike was shown hanging out with Paco doing some tricks with a tec-deck. To make thing surprising it turned out to be June, from Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!, in a Spike costume. MAGIC.MOV Because the Elements of Harmony require the six ponies, Twilight had Spike help her to resurrect Rainbow Dash using dark magic. Spike simply annoyed Twilight the whole time by making smartass comments. After dark magic failed (by bringing a demon named Wolflor to help Discord), Spike witnessed Twilight unleash the R-Dash 5000 in Ponyville. Finally, Twilight made Spike dig up Rainbow Dash's grave so she could reanimate her corpse. Like everything else, it failed. So Twilight told Spike to go burry her again. Spike just hit Rainbow with the shovel because he was mad at her for not getting a present for his birthday. PARTY.MOV Pinkie Pie (who was drunk) called him at 3 in the morning to tell him to come over to her house and fuck her. Spike denied her request while Pinkie was looking at another girl (until she found out it was her in the mirror). Pinkie hung up on Spike to talk to the mirror. He and Twilight tried to hold an intervention which consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon to help Pinkie with her party addiction. Pinkie was so drunk that she threw up on Spike and sprayed blood on him, making him feel both disgusted and angry. CRUSH. KILL. DESTROY. SWAG. He appeared watching Bronycon with R-Dash 5000 and Twilight. He agreed that the people in the crowd were freaks. Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon He appeared giving a message to the bronies at Trotcon with red eyes (saying that their due to a lack of sleep). He wasn't able to do well due to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash playing "Wolf Puncher 2" in the back. He soon promised the veiwers that nothing scary will happen in this broadcast, until the R-Dash 5000 burst right through the wall and shot the camera. Spike walked up (with Rainbow and Pinkie) saying, "Yo, Trotcon. You alright?" Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 Spike appeared outside of the Mental Hospital when Fluttershy was trying to give a message to the bronies at Canterlot Gardens. He annoyed Fluttershy by insulting the bronies and saying that their costumes smelled. Pinkie Pie walked up asked what he was talking about and what a brony was. Spike told her that they're adult men who like cartoon ponies making her fell disgusted. When Fluttershy could'nt take it anymore, she frightned them away with her chainsaw. SWAG.MOV He is seen poking Rainbow Dash with a stick, in an attempt to revive her. Rainbow Dash comes back to life, screaming, causing Spike to freak out at the sight, thus proving the resurrection spell worked. It is unknown what will happen during his appearance, but he may suffer a misfortune in this episode. Opposites * In MLP: FiM he is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. In PONY.MOV he is voiced by Max Gilardi. *In MLP: FiM he is very nice and kind. In PONY.MOV he is rude, immature and a complete smartass. (Despite being greedy, he doesn't have the ability to become huge) *In MLP: FiM he has a crush on Rarity (Though he kidnapped her with his tail when he was a huge monster in Secret of My Excess). In PONY.MOV he has no interest in her and instead shows interest in Twilight Sparkle. He also claims that he has a girlfriend who is trying to get him to quit weed. *In MLP: FiM, he assists Twilight Sparkle. In PONY.MOV, he is a stoner. *In MLP: FiM, he behaves like a normal male. In PONY.MOV, he has a teenage attitude, and is a stoner. *In MLP: FiM, he gets greedy on his birthday turning into a huge monster in Secret of My Excess. In PONY.MOV, the scenes in the episodes doesn't show Twilight Sparkle and her friends celebrating his birthday party. (Despite being a teenager, he doesn't have a growth spurt) Trivia *Despite the fact that he's a stoner, he's probably the most normal character in the series. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, he represents "Sloth", because he's too lazy to help find the Elements of Harmony. *It's possible that Pinkie Pie has a crush on him. *His voice and mannerisms are similar to Mickey the Dick (who is also voiced by Max Gilardi). *Spike is the only character who appears in the episodes, along with a speaking role. Gallery One CRAZY dude.PNG|Spike and Jappleack Babashishimama.PNG|Spike going to Fluttershy's shed along with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Spikehs.png|Spike at the prom 2spike.png|"I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." Spike3.png|Spike looks at Fluttershy's collection of "PlayPony" copies Spike4.png|Spike and Pinkie witness Fluttershy's arrest Movies lie.PNG|Spike watches as Twilight fails to bring Rainbow Dash back to life Amazing.PNG|Spike and Twilight at Pinkie Pie's arrest Poke.PNG|Spike pokes Rainbow's body with a stick Rainbow's Ressurection.png|Spike brings Rainbow back to life OMGRainbowdashisalive.png|Spike tries to give a message at Trotcon Trotcon.png|Spike, Pinkie, and Rainbow seeing if Trotcon is all right. Swagmov.PNG|Spike freaks out at the sight HPC2.png|"You might get in trouble if you say swearssss!" HPC2 4.png|Spike and Pinkie laughing A3GRgLxCUAAvJ c.jpg large.jpeg|Spike and Pinkie ran away from Fluttershy A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png A-c9cwNCEAE5x1i.jpg Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV